


Black Honey

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Double Penetration, Egg Laying, F/M, Flashback, Forced Orgasm, Headcanon, Hive Knight REALLY likes it, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Control, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Oviposition, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles, Vespa has an ovipositor, void tendrils - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-10-28 08:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20775530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: This was just a diplomatic meeting to talk about how to deal with some thieves, what could go wrong? Of course, it was just a simple meeting, until something invades the White Palace, and the Hive Knight finds himself dealing with something he had never seen before. Now he's more or less trapped in a hidden room with nothing but Void to keep him company, and it's not interested in a discussion...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow it's been a while since I've written smut hasn't it? It took me so long to get back in the swing of it but once I did this just came out rolling. XD So, this was a request I got on reddit from another user, asking for some Hive Knight love. They had made a comment on a picture that there was absolutely nothing smut related for this character and my first thought was "Well THAT needs to change!" and after some chatting with them about what they'd like this came to be.
> 
> Few quick things so this makes sense: Colette is the name the requester and I decided on for the Hive Knight, and his speech is in italics. He makes buzzing sounds and signs to communicate, which I thought was a happy medium between talking and how real bees communicate. With that said, enjoy!

The Ancient basin was a place that, despite the quietness, set off every warning bell in Colette’s body, causing him to be on extra high alert as he escorted his queen to the White palace. He stayed as close to her as he could, head turning at any sound whatsoever.

“Colette, you need to calm down.” Vespa remarked, “We’re almost at the palace, and if the Pale King sees how on edge you are, it could set him on edge and affect our negotiations.” In truth, she also felt that something was wrong, but as the queen she had to keep a level head, now more than ever.

Vespa was going to the White palace to discuss a truce with the bugs of Hallownest. She didn’t care for the kingdom, or its king, but she did care for her hive. On more than one occasion her workers had caught or found signs of someone sneaking in and stealing honey. As it turned out, the honey from the Hive was considered a delicacy by the upper castes, who would pay a hefty price for even a small amount. Naturally, this was a huge problem as the honey was the food supply for the entire Hive and having to constantly repair the holes invaders left on the way in and out was a hassle. As soon as she had figured out what was going on, Vespa had sent a message to the Pale King letting him know of this and that she wanted it to stop. To that end, the two monarchs agreed to meet in person and discuss what actions could be taken to avoid any sort of conflict.

“_I’m sorry, my queen, I just have a bad feeling about this place_…” Colette buzzed, looking around again. The lack of any obvious threat should have relaxed him, but that feeling at the back of his mind just wouldn’t go away.

Vespa gave a nod in agreement as they approached the palace, “Hopefully negotiations will go quick and easy so we can return to the Hive as soon as possible.” She looked up at the building in front of them before approaching the guards who let her pass.

Colette followed her, glancing at the strange guards dressed in white armor, “_Are all the bugs in this kingdom like them_?” He buzzed, not bothering to keep quiet as very few bugs outside of the Hive knew their language. The only one who could speak in the common tongue was queen Vespa, who dealt with visiting bugs whenever one showed up.

“No, those guards are actually a creation of the Pale King. I believe he calls them kingsmoulds, though I don't know how he made them.” Vespa hummed, a slight frown on her face.

A soldier that didn’t need to eat or sleep, and could easily be replaced? Colette understood why his queen had decided on negotiating instead of taking a more violent route if that was their potential opponent. He smiled a bit to himself; Vespa was a wise and just ruler and he was honored to be in her service. Being with her helped Colette keep calm, despite the feeling of danger that was lingering.

Not much longer they reached the throne room, where the Pale King was waiting for them on his throne. The hive knight looked at the king with caution. He knew that this was a higher being, and that the Pale King was far more powerful than any of them, but still, Colette had imagined him being much larger in stature than this. It was something of a relief and a disappointment at the same time.

The Pale King stood up as they approached, “Greetings, Vespa. I trust that your trip here went well.” He looked Colette up and down, “And who is this?”

“My trip was fine, and this is Colette, my personal guard.” Vespa looked back at him, “He is more than capable of defending me, no matter where I go.”

Colette felt his chest swell with pride at the comment. He would do anything for his queen, no matter how she treated him, but it was still nice to be appreciated. He gave a small bow to the Pale King in greeting.

The higher being nodded, “Best to err on the side of caution when travelling.”

“That’s something we can agree on.” Vespa straightened her back a bit, “However, we need to get to the reason for our meeting, the theft of honey from the Hive.”

“Let’s take this somewhere a bit more fitting for a meeting than the throne room.” The pale King turned and started walking down a hall, Vespa following behind him and Colette behind her. After a few minutes later they entered a room with a large table and several chairs, “Please, take a seat and let us talk.” The two rulers took a seat at the table across from each other, and Colette stood a few feet behind Vespa.

As the two were talking, Colette took a closer look at the Pale King's knights. There were two in the room with them, both wearing white armor with curved blades on their belts, more kingsmoulds. The bee knight was starting to wonder if the other ruler had any actual bugs fighting for him at this point.

The meeting went on for two hours before Vespa and the Pale King decided it was time for a break. An argument had almost broken out several times, and so far, nothing had been agreed upon, other than that they would get back to the discussion in an hour. For now, a servant showed Vespa and Colette to the rooms the Pale King had prepared for them where they could rest. They were right next to each other, which was a comfort for Colette as it meant that he could get to his queen immediately if she was in trouble.

Colette moved to stand guard of Vespa’s room. At seeing this the bee queen gave her guard a stern look, “You should take this time to rest, the trip here was a long one.” He started to buzz and sign, but Vespa cut him off, “I’ve known you long enough to tell when you’re starting to tire, don’t think otherwise.” Her stern look turned to a gentler, caring one, “It’s just for an hour, I’ll be fine. Besides, I know you are right next door if I need you.”

Although still reluctant to do so, Colette agreed and headed into his room, giving the queen a wave as he opened the door. Vespa smiled softly and returned the wave, going into her room and closing the door behind her. Colette smiled to himself, he was so fortunate to have such an amazing queen.

The room he had been given was larger, and whiter, than Colette was used to. There was a bathroom with a small hot spring, a closet taller than he was, and an admittedly very comfy looking bed. The trip from the Hive to the Ancient basin had been harder than expected, and Vespa _had_ instructed him to get some rest, so why not? Colette placed his nail on top of the dresser before lying down on the bed, a relaxed buzz coming out as he felt his weary and tense muscles loosen up. For the first time since leaving the Hive he wasn’t on edge, it was nice.

The bee knight hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep until he heard a knock on the door. He sat up with a stretch, a content buzz coming out as everything went back in place, before answering. Vespa was standing there, and she looked annoyed.

“_Is something wrong, my queen? Are you alright_?” Colette buzzed and signed quickly before looking down the hall in both directions.

Before he could go get his nail Vespa sighed and rubbed her head, “I’m fine, just annoyed. Apparently, some sort of emergency came up. Nothing concerning us or the Hive,” She reassured, “But we can’t leave until they’ve got it under control, and further talks about the stolen honey are put on hold.” The exacerbated queen walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, gripping the sheets, “I wasn’t expecting something like this to happen…”

Colette closed the door and walked over, standing tall in front of her, “_My queen, I promise to make sure nothing will happen to you while we are here. Would you like me to send a message to the Hive to inform them of the situation_?”

“No, that won’t be necessary, not yet anyway. If the situation isn’t resolved by tomorrow, then I’ll send word, but for now I don’t want to cause unwanted panic.” She knew that she would be gone for several days, due to the distance, and had left instructions for the Hive on what to do while she was away, so everything should be fine, but she still worried. They’d be stressed without her there, and Vespa didn’t want to make that worse by having them all think she was in trouble.

Colette nodded in agreement, understanding the logic behind her thinking. Before he could respond there was another knock on the door. The knight looked at it in confusion before turning back to Vespa, “Let them in.” She instructed with a sigh.

When the door was opened a servant greeted them with a bow, “His highness the Pale King wishes to see queen Vespa in the meeting room.”

Vespa didn’t make a move to get up, only adjust her posture to give a more regal appearance, “Are we finally going to continue our negotiations?” Colette retrieved his nail, holding it at his side and standing tall.

The servant shifted, “N-No, his highness would like to talk to you about the current threat, he wants to inform you of what is happening.” He explained.

“He better have a good explanation for all of this…” Vespa stood up and made her way to the meeting room, Colette close behind her. There were two guards standing watch outside the meeting room, but not the strange kingsmoulds from before, actual bugs. It was a bit of a relief to see them, it meant that not all the Pale King’s knights were artificial beings.

Both guards bowed to Vespa, “Hello your majesty, his highness the Pale King is waiting inside for you.” Colette moved to head in, but the guard stopped him, “I’m sorry, but the king insists that only queen Vespa be allowed in.”

What?! No, no way, he was not going to leave his queen alone in such an unfamiliar place! Colette let out a loud warning buzz, causing the servant to flinch and step back, but a hand on the knight’s shoulder stopped him from taking any further action, “Colette, it’s fine, I’m sure this won’t take too long. While I’m busy see if you can help with the emergency, the sooner it’s resolved the sooner we can get back to the matter at hand.” Vespa gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before returning her attention to the guards, “What can you tell us of the situation?”

The guards looked at each other for a moment before one spoke up, “Something from the abyss has gotten into the palace. The bug who spotted it said that it looked like a black blob, but unfortunately that’s all we really know. You’ll have to speak to the king to learn more.”

Vespa nodded and looked at Colette, “Take a look around, and return here when you’re done. If you find something, be careful if you decide to approach it.”

“_Yes, my queen_.” Colette nodded, then turned to the guards. He couldn’t speak common tongue, so instead he did his best to signal to keep Vespa safe at all costs. The guards didn’t seem to get it, but Vespa explained it to them, giving her knight a small smile as she did. It wasn't for lack of trying that Colette couldn't speak common tongue, it was like that for the rest of the Hive too.

After watching his queen go into the meeting room, and seeing that there were several guards, all actual bugs, in there for protection, the bee knight made his way to explore the palace. It was as large on the inside as it looked on the outside, and it looked large to begin with, and with everything being white it was a bit tricky to remember where he had already been. He stayed on the same floor as the meeting room, figuring that if nothing else it kept him closer to Vespa than if he were to check all over the place.

Eventually, Colette found himself back in the throne room. He had checked just about everywhere he could on this floor but had found nothing. He sighed in frustration, he had to find this threat before it could hurt Vespa! If anything ever happened to her, he would never forgive himself…

Just as he was thinking of returning to the meeting room, Colette saw something move out of the corner of his eye next to the throne. He quickly turned and made his way over to it, but whatever had caught his attention was already gone. The knight looked to see if there was anyone else in the room before moving the throne so he could see behind it, surprised to see that there was a hidden passage with stairs leading down. If he listened closely, Colette could make out a strange noise coming from it. With a firm grip on his nail, the Hive knight carefully made his way down the steps. The narrow passage, that looked to have been carved out of the rock, was illuminated by lumafly lanterns which casted eerie shadows on the walls, and the somewhat low ceiling forced him to duck his head. Colette knew that he clearly wasn’t supposed to be here, but he was too far to turn back now. Besides, with how cramped it was he’d have to get out on the other side before he could turn anyway.

The passage led into a large room filled with all sorts of strange things. The tables were strewn with pieces of white armour that Colette recognized as belonging to the kingsmoulds, and the shelves were filled with tools and miscellaneous bits and bobs. To the far side of the room was a large container with black stains and the Pale King’s crest on the front of it, and a large mould of some kind. Upon closer inspection, there appeared to be the same black stains on it as the container, and a bit of black gunk on it as well. A nearby stone journal described it as void, though that didn’t really help much.

Colette scraped a bit of the residue off the mould with the end of his nail and held it close to get a better look at it. Without even touching it he could tell that it was cold, and was it… was it moving? The bee could swear that it was moving, just enough for him to notice. He tried to fling the void off, but no matter how he shook his nail the black goo just insisted on staying. He swung the nail a few more times, being careful not to accidentally hit anything, but it still stuck on.

He was so distracted, that it wasn’t until Colette felt something cold wrap around his leg that he noticed he wasn’t alone. He looked down, his eyes widening at the sight of the void that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He tried stabbing it with his nail to get it to let go, but the weapon got stuck. Colette grunted and kept pulling but his nail wouldn’t come out.

He put as much strength into the next pull as he could, so much so that when the void suddenly released its hold on the weapon Colette fell onto his back, his nail tumbling just out of reach. Colette rolled over onto his stomach and pulled himself forward to try and grab it, but black tendrils pulled him back just as his fingers grazed the handle. They wrapped around his wrists, yanking him back hard into the black mass. The bee cried out in shock at the coldness as void pinned him down to the floor.

Part of the mass separated but Colette was too focused on trying to get free to notice. Every time he got a part of himself free the tendrils would just pin another part down. It was a struggle to even get back up into a sitting position, but he was slowly getting free, if he could just-

A loud crack coming from the large container disrupted his thoughts, and Colette only had a moment to realize what had happened before a wave of void washed over him, flooding out from the break and pushing him onto his back. There was no escape for him now, as every part of him was held down by thick tendrils that were growing in number by the second. 

Colette struggled as much as he could, twisting and turning as tendrils tore off his armour and tossed it over to where his nail was lying. Without it he felt much more exposed, and the black tendrils creeping up and over him didn’t help with that feeling. Two wrapped around his wrists, pinning them above his head. Colette let out a gasp as more tendrils started to caress and explore his body. Two worked their way up his legs, wrapping around and slowly spreading them. Colette tried to keep his legs together, but the void wasn’t having it and roughly pulled them apart, causing the knight to wince in pain.

If there was any doubt about what the tendrils wanted, it became obvious when one moved between Colette's legs and started searching for his slit. Colette let out a groan of indignation as the void worked its way in and started trying to coax his cock out, squirming and pushing in deeper until it made contact with the sexual organ. Colette bit back a moan as the thin tendril started rubbing all over his cock, causing it to become hard and slide out of his body.

The thin tendril was replaced by a thicker one that wrapped around his member, stroking with a firm squeeze. The knight couldn’t bite back the resulting moan that time and shuddered as another tendril teased the head. Despite him trying to fight it off and resist, the actions were starting to feel good, if the twitching of his cock was an indication. The tendril stroking him started pulsing and moving faster, trying to provoke a reaction out of Colette.

The proud knight did his best to hold back, even as more void tendrils started partaking in his body, but he couldn’t hold out much longer. Between the honey theft, dealing with the thieves they caught, and the subsequent trip from the Hive to the White palace, Colette hadn’t had much… alone time, recently, and was feeling pent up. One, two, three more firm strokes had him cumming with a loud moan, head thrown back. The tendril kept stroking him through it, milking out as much as it could until it was over.

Colette hoped that the void would let him go at that point, but that wasn't going to happen. The tendrils holding his legs open tightened their hold, as another one moved under his cock, and the knight let out a startled cry as the cold tendril started prodding his ass. Colette shook his head and started struggling, thrashing around as much as he could against the invader.

A thick tendril formed, looping over his neck and rejoining the mass before pressing down on Colette's throat like a noose. Colette choked and gasped for breath and kept trying to struggle, but the lack of air had his head swimming. Once he stopped resisting so much, the void loosened up on his neck, allowing Colette to breathe again. He coughed and gasped, but the void didn't let go of his throat, still tight enough to be a reminder that it had all the power here.

The tendril at the bee's ass pushed into him, it felt so thick, yet it moved through him as easily as water. It pushed in deeper than Colette knew something could go. Not only that, but it kept getting thicker, up to the point that the knight started to fear that he would get torn apart if it grew any more.

The void only waited for a second before pulling out most of the way, then thrusting back in fully, repeating the action at its own pace, with little concern over how its victim felt. Colette cried out with each inward thrust, trembling as the void twisted and wriggled inside of him, leaving no part of him untouched. It was reaching every part of Colette that made him feel good, and despite his protests, his body was responding outside of his control.

Colette’s hips bucked as he felt himself reaching climax for the second time that day. Just as he was at the edge, a thin tendril wrapped itself around the base of his cock tightly to prevent the knight from cumming. He felt embarrassed at the small whine that escaped his lips as he was denied his release but screamed in pleasure a moment later when the tendril in his ass hit Colette’s prostate. More moans and cries of pleasure burst out as the void started actively aiming for that spot, flushing out any rational thoughts as he was drowned in the sensation.

The whispering sound was getting louder, to the point that Colette couldn’t hear anything else other than his own labored moans and the sound the tendril made as it slammed back into him. The knight couldn’t even think to try and beg for it to stop anymore. He could barely focus on anything around him at all, just desperately trying not to give in completely to the pleasure. Even though the void was cold Colette felt so hot, and the difference just made him even more sensitive.

Just when he thought it was too much, that his mind would break, the tendril shrunk a bit on size, but before Colette could feel relief a second one wormed in, filling him right up again. Colette's voice cracked and his body instinctively tightened around the two black appendages. They just kept going, stretching Colette to his limits, physically and mentally, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He was still being kept from orgasm by the tendril around his cock, but he wanted to cum so badly! He wanted to cum he wanted to cum he wanted to-!

_“Do you want to become my personal guard?”_

_Colette looked up at Vespa in confusion and disbelief. When he had been summoned to the throne room, he had fully expected for Vespa to tell him that he had to leave. Afterall, what good was a bee that couldn't fly? His wings hadn't grown right, at most he could get a few inches off the ground, but even that was a huge effort to accomplish._

_"You… you want me to be your personal guard? Y-you…" Colette choked a bit on his words, his buzzing coming out quietly, "You want me to stay…?"_

_It was Vespa's turn to look confused, "Huh? Colette, what has you thinking that I would ever want you to leave in the first place?"_

_Colette couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, "Because, I am useless to the Hive. My wings are too weak to support flight for more than a few seconds." He frowned, looking down at the floor, "Why would you possibly want to keep me around?"_

_Vespa was silent for a moment before speaking, "Colette, look at me." He briefly hesitated before doing so, his nerves all tangled up as Vespa stood up and walked to him. She didn't fly, or hover, or use her wings at all, she purposefully chose to walk to him._

_"Colette, you are a part of the Hive, and are just as important as anyone else here. I want you to stay, and I want you to be my guard." She stopped in front of him, "I've seen you during training, your skills are well above those in your group, and you're stronger than many of them too." Vespa gave a reassuring smile, "Why wouldn't I want you as my guard?"_

_The knight couldn't describe the amount of gratitude he felt for being offered the position of the queen's guard, and for being allowed to stay despite his deformity. Colette got down on one knee, looking up at her loyally, "Than, it would be my honour to serve as your personal guard, my queen."_

_Vespa smiled softly, causing Colette's heart to beat faster, "I'm pleased that you've agreed. Now come, there are some preparations that need to be made if you're going to be by my side at all times.”_

That memory, it was from when Vespa made him her guard. Colette hadn't thought of that in such a long time, the feeling of resignation about leaving the Hive, the confusion and relief when that wasn't the case, and… that feeling in his chest when Vespa had smiled at him… Would he ever see his home again? Would… would he ever see her again? What Colette wouldn't do, just to see her smile one more time…

He shivered as a tendril gently ran over his cheek, wiping away the tears that Colette hadn't even noticed. Had that memory caused him to start crying? Before he could try to reason things, the tendril shot into his mouth, causing Colette to gag on the foul-tasting appendage. He tried to bite down, but it filled his mouth so much that he couldn't get his jaw to move around it. A hard thrust caused Colette to moan around the void filling his mouth and bring his attention back fully to the tendrils.

Colette's brain felt like it was turning to mush with all these overwhelming sensations, and he was losing all ability to think properly. Despite that sudden memory having given him a reason to try and fight again, Colette found himself sinking into the pleasure, hips starting to buck up into the void tendril wrapped around his cock. As if sensing that he was on the verge of losing, the tendril finally loosened its grasp, allowing him to cum. The bee knight screamed in pleasure around the tendril in his mouth as he climaxed harder than he had ever done so before, the sticky fluid hitting his chest from the force of it.

The void didn’t let up though, continuing to use Colette’s body as it saw fit. He was so sensitive from finally cumming but there was nothing he could do other than ride it out. The void tendril in his mouth pushed in deeper, going into his throat and treating it like the tendril in his ass was treating that hole, rough and without regard for Colette’s feelings on the matter. Even so, he couldn’t stop feeling pleasure from the rough treatment, even though on some level Colette knew that this should all hurt. He was rocking against the void, trying to get more pleasure as his body started to feel more like putty than a solid form. The knight even started to suckle on the void filling his mouth, welcoming more of it into both ends to mess his head up more.

The tendrils restraining his hands finally let go, and Colette thought to try and fight back… but that was quickly overpowered by a burning desire to be filled even more. It was like the whispering that was overpowering all other sounds was commanding him to give in, to become one with the void, and acting on that impulse he gripped the tendril in his mouth to try and coax more in as his ass squeezed the tendrils that were filling it.

Just let go, just become part of the void, have no more worries, no stress, no duty, no thoughts, just pleasurable drifting into nothingness. No more worrying about thieves stealing honey, no more worrying about the Hive, no more worrying about the safety of-

“Colette!?” His mind snapped out of its drifting at the voice of his queen screaming his name. Doing his best to look up he saw Vespa standing at the bottom of the stairs, frozen in shock at what she was seeing. The Pale King was coming down the stairs just behind her. He froze for a moment when he saw what was happening but snapped out of it and quickly ran over to a lever on the wall, yanking it down as hard as he could. Seconds later, a lantern holding a large amount of soul came down from the ceiling, illuminating the room completely. The sudden light caused the void to quickly retreat from Colette, pulling out of him roughly and forcing yet another climax from him. He cried out in pleasure from cumming, and humiliation at being seen in this state by his queen.

Exhaustion hit Colette hard now that the pleasure was gone, and he could barely move. Vespa raced over to Colette as the Pale King had some of his guards corner the blob of void and contain it in a secure container. She knelt next to him, worry and panic on her face, “Colette, oh gods, what happened?!” Vespa reached down to wipe some of the black gunk from his face, causing Colette to wince and weakly turn his head away from her. His jaw and throat, like the rest of him, were sore from the rough treatment they had received.

The Pale King had the guards take the container away before turning his attention to Vespa and Colette, “I… apologize, for this misfortunate incident, I trust that we can-”

Vespa’s head snapped to look at the higher being with an enraged glare and an ice-cold voice, “If I ever see void anywhere near the Hive, I will consider it a declaration of war. You will receive no mercy from me, and I will accept nothing short of your complete surrender if it comes to that.” She grabbed Colette’s armor and nail before gingerly wrapping an arm around Colette and helping him get up. His legs trembled and he had no choice but to lean against her for support, which Vespa was more than willing to offer as she turned her attention back to the Pale King, “As for the honey thieves, from now on they will be held as prisoners if caught, and there will be a hefty price for their release.”

“You can’t be serious, all this nonsense over your guard?” The Pale King motioned to Colette. The knight just looked down at the ground, unable to focus on anything other than the presence of Vespa at his side.

“Yes, ‘all of this’ over a serious attack on a member of the Hive.” Vespa looked at Colette, some warmth returning to her voice as she spoke softly to him, “Come on, lets get you cleaned up.” She glanced at the Pale King, “I will be sending word back to the Hive to arrange for transport back, and we will be leaving as soon as they are here. If you want to talk about this anymore, then you will have to come to me to do so.”

Without waiting for a response, which the Pale King didn’t offer, Vespa helped Colette back up to her room. She got him to lie down on the bed, where he quickly passed out from exhaustion. With Colette resting, Vespa quickly sent out a message to the Hive before looking him over. He was covered in black fluid and his own cum, and some was leaking out of him from his mouth and ass, both of which looked sore.

The queen frowned, sitting next to him on the bed and placing her hand on top of his, “My poor knight, I’m so sorry… I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” She leaned down, placing a soft kiss to his forehead before getting up to get something to clean Colette with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy did this take a long time to write! Sorry if I kept you all waiting, but I had a lot of stress in my life for a while and it took away either my willingness or my ability to write for the most part. Everything's alright now, and I was able to finish this finally so it was worth the wait!

There was nothing but darkness around Colette, and it was deafeningly quiet. He looked around, but there was nothing there, “Colette~” He turned around, seeing Vespa standing there with a gentle smile. The knight felt relieved at the sight of her and started to make his way over, but something caught his leg. When Colette looked down, he saw that the ground was made of void, and it had engulfed the lower part of his leg, slowly making its way up Colette’s body. He looked back at Vespa, calling for her, but before his eyes she started… melting, into a pile of void that lunged at him, wrapping around his body and trying to pull him down to-!

Colette jolted awake, sitting upright in a panic and backing up as much as he could against the headboard of the bed. Vespa jumped in surprise before dropping the cloth she had been using to clean him and getting onto the bed, “Colette, it’s okay, it’s just me!” She held onto his arms to keep Colette from accidentally hitting her, or himself, in his panic.

The knight initially struggled in Vespa’s hold, but after hearing her voice and taking in his surroundings, he calmed down enough to stop. Colette’s attention focused on Vespa, “_M-My queen_…?” He buzzed, wanting to make sure that this wasn’t another nightmare.

Vespa sighed in relief and smiled softly, "Yes, it's me. It's just us here, you're safe…" she let go of his arms in favour of pulling Colette in for a hug. The knight flinched in surprise, but quickly returned the hug, holding her close. The fuzz lining her neck was so soft, and still smelled faintly of honey. Vespa felt warm, and safe, and soft. He thought that he would never see her again…

Then he remembered how she had seen him and let go. He felt so humiliated and ashamed over his behaviour, even if he had no control over most of it. What really bothered Colette was how he had almost given in. If Vespa and the Pale King had taken even a minute longer to find him, would he have been able to control himself anymore?

As if reading his thoughts, Vespa cupped his cheek, "Colette, talk to me, please." He leaned into her hand, seeking all the comfort he could get from her, "You know that you can tell me anything, my honeycomb." Vespa blushed a bit at the use of her pet name for Colette, but she knew how it made him melt, and if how he was starting to relax was any indication it was already working.

“_I_…” Colette didn’t move away from her hand, but didn’t look at Vespa either, “_I am sorry, for what you had to see_…” He frowned, “_I’m so sorry… My actions are inexcusable_…”

Vespa frowned and gently turned Colette's head to look at her, "Colette, what happened… none of that was your fault. You couldn't have known what the threat was, or how dangerous it was either." She rubbed her thumb over his cheek, "I'm just glad that you're alright now."

When the Pale King had told her about Void, Vespa had insisted on going to find Colette. She made it seem like she was just worried to be without her guard while there was such a huge threat around, but in reality, Vespa had wanted to find Colette to make sure that he was safe. In that way, she felt like she had failed him.

Colette shook his head, "_No, I… that thing, it almost made me_…" he could hardly bring himself to say it, "_It almost made me forget the Hive. It_…" Colette frowned and put a hand over hers, "_It tried to make me forget you_…"

Vespa frowned and nodded slowly, "Well, we both know it could never do that. Still, is there anything I can do to help you feel better?"

He didn't have to think about it for long, Colette already knew what he wanted, "_I want you to remind me that I'm yours_."

She knew what he was asking, but it still surprised Vespa a bit, "Colette, are you sure your body can handle that right now? After what just happened…"

"_Vespa, please, I need it, I need you more than anything right now._" he felt sore, yes, but more than that he felt empty, and that hurt more than anything else. Colette needed to be filled, he needed his queen, his Vespa.

As queen, Vespa knew that she wasn't allowed to fall in love, or to put one member of the Hive above another, but with Colette she couldn't help herself. Something about him, how he treated her like someone more than just his queen, it drew her in. In turn, even before becoming her personal guard Colette had found himself equally drawn to Vespa. Although they had both avoided the issue for as long as they could, the queen and the knight both knew that they had feelings for one another. They didn't give it a name, they didn't want to, but they both knew there was something between them, which lead to the relationship they had now.

Vespa smiled, "Then, I shall make you mine~" she leaned in and kissed Colette deeply, moving to fully sit on the bed and pull him closer to her. She ran her fingers through the fuzz that covered Colette, sending small shudders of pleasure through his already sensitive body. Colette deepened the kiss, trying to express just how much he needed her as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull Vespa in closer.

The two held the kiss for a while, soaking each other in, before finally the need to breathe caused them to pull apart. Colette panted, and the two could easily tell what they wanted next. Without either having to say anything they moved around so that Vespa was leaning back against the pillows and Colette was sitting in front of her. He eagerly moved down between her legs, looking up at her for permission to continue.

"Go ahead, my knight~" Vespa spread her legs a bit to let Colette get in better, which he didn't hesitate in doing. He looked up at her lovingly before finding her slit and lapping up her taste. Vespa hummed in pleasure, biting the inside of her lip as Colette thoroughly worked her over.

It didn't take long for Colette's real prize to emerge, as Vespa's ovipositor slid out once she was aroused enough. It was smooth, black, and had a bit of a shine to it. Colette moaned at the sight, no matter how often he saw it, he still thought it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen.

Colette wanted to just lunge for it, but he wanted Vespa to tell him what to do even more. He wanted her orders, for her to give him a command and remind him that she had all the control here. The queen bee smirked a bit, knowing this and wanting to tease him. She reached down and toyed with his antenna, stroking and tugging it. Seeing how desperate Colette looked as he kept staring at the black member in front of him, moaning and panting, gave Vespa such a rush of power and arousal.

The knight moaned as his antennae were played with, and his own cock had emerged and was twitching, honey-scented precum leaking out. Vespa pulled him in a bit closer, “Start licking, but don’t suck just yet.”

He whined a little bit at that, but still eagerly took to it, licking from the base to the tip of Vespa’s cock. He ran his tongue over the tip, lapping up her delicious precum for a bit before returning to the rest of the black member. Colette made sure to give every inch of it the worship that it deserved, licking and kissing every spot he could get to. He could cum just from worshipping Vespa’s cock while she toyed with his antennae, it just felt that amazing.

Normally she'd keep this up for longer, but given what Colette had gone through today Vespa decided to go a bit easy on him, "Start sucking, my sweet honeycomb~"

Having her permission, Colette finally wrapped his lips around her cock, and he felt sparks fly through his body at the taste and feel. It tasted like honey, but with a bit of saltiness that he just couldn't resist, the knight could do this all day if Vespa allowed him.

Colette started sucking and taking in as much of her cock as he could. Normally he couldn’t get more than three quarters of it in his mouth, but the stretching it had gotten from the tendrils let Colette swallow up almost the entire thing, his lips almost meeting Vespa’s crotch. He pulled back almost to the tip before going back down, this time being rewarded with a loud moan from Vespa as Colette managed to swallow up every last inch of her cock. It was going into his throat, filling it up and rubbing against spots that Colette didn't know could be reached. This was the first time he had been able to take in this much, but Colette was already addicted to it and kept sucking her in as deep as he could.

Vespa was moaning and panting above him, enamored with Colette's sudden ability to deep throat her cock. It was a whole new sensation, his throat was softer and warmer than his mouth alone, and if how he was going at her cock was an indication, Colette loved deepthroating as much as Vespa liked getting deepthroated. Each time the tip slid into Colette's throat it was like a vacuum was pulling her in, barely letting her go on the way out. If he kept at this, she was going to cum in no time flat, and they couldn’t have the fun ending like that.

She enjoyed the sensation for a while longer before gripping the sides of Colette’s head and pulling him off, causing the knight to whine in displeasure. Vespa had to bite back a moan at the sight of her knight with a string of pre and saliva connecting her cock to his lips, “You were doing a wonderful job, my sweet little honeycomb, but I don’t think you’d like it if my eggs went down your throat. Afterall, we wouldn’t want you to choke,” Vespa smirked a bit, “At least, not like that~”

Colette blushed and nodded, displeased with losing her cock down his throat, and the delicious taste of it, but looking forward to being filled anyway. He gave Vespa's member one last lick before moving into position. He was facing away from her, with his knees resting on the bed and his ass above Vespa's ovipositor. Colette knew she liked to watch it slide in and out, and he wanted to make her happy. Plus, the knight liked this position because it meant that Vespa could do almost anything to him without being able to see it before it happened.

Vespa gripped his hips and guided him down so that Colette's ass was just barely pressing against the tip of her cock. He moaned and tried to push down, but Vespa held onto him tightly, "Nuh-uh, you know you have to ask first~"

He tried to push down again, with less effort this time, before replying, "_Vespa, p-please fill me with your eggs. I'm yours to breed_~" Colette shivered at the feeling of leftover void leaking out of him from the movement and onto Vespa. It was a big contrast to how hot his face felt from what he had just said, even though he had said similar things like that in the past when it was just the two of them.

Vespa was glad that Colette was facing away, she could feel her face burning up at the way he was begging for her and the fluid leaking out and coating her cock. Her restraint was just about gone, and without thinking she pulled Colette down onto her cock, causing the startled bee to cry out in pleasure and surprise.

When her head cleared enough for her to think again, Vespa was surprised to see that Colette had taken her in entirely on the first thrust, with no sign of discomfort. It made her feel a mixture of emotions, guilt at realizing how much the void had thoroughly abused her knight, and anger at the Pale King for not warning her about it sooner. However, the emotion that was at the forefront of her brain was arousal at how Colette was practically mewling for her, and how his ass had just effortlessly swallowed her cock.

Despite the early abuse and sudden entry, he was still clinging and squeezing around her desperately, "_My queen_~" Colette moaned and rocked on top of her to try and angle his queen's cock so that it touched the right spots.

Vespa hummed in approval at his movements, before she started thrusting up into Colette, starting slow but going deep each time. In turn, the knight tightened around her each time Vespa’s cock bottomed out inside of him. He moaned and gasped as his queen gradually started thrusting harder and faster, pulling his hips down to meet hers.

She reached around and gripped Colette’s cock, stroking it in time with her own movements, “Colette~ Such a good boy for me, taking my cock in all the way and treating it so nicely too~ Do you like how I treat you~?” He nodded vigorously, moaning loudly and shuddering in pleasure.

“_Vespa_~!” Colette gasped when Vespa’s ovipositor hit against his brood chamber, ready and waiting to be filled with a fresh load of eggs. Each time Vespa’s cock met with Colette’s second entrance, both of them had a shockwave of arousal and lust wash through them, spurring both on to their completion. They didn’t want things to end too quickly, but it was hard to hold back either.

The queen bee moved forward, pushing Colette so that he was on his knees and elbows and started thrusting into him more aggressively. One hand kept stroking Colette’s cock, while the other gripped his hip as tight as it could, “Colette~ My knight, mine and no one else’s~ You belong to me and me only, I won’t let anyone have you~” She poured out words of endearment and ownership, each thrust of her cock meeting with Colette’s brood chamber thanks to the new position. It was like the two organs were kissing with each push, and Colette was moaning and gasping with each kiss. He wanted to be bred, he wanted Vespa to breed him as much as she could. Colette wanted her to fill him with all of her eggs, to the point that he couldn’t move if he wanted to, and then fill him some more.

Colette looked back at Vespa, pleading with his eyes, trying to convey what it was that he wanted. His queen gave a smirk, showing that she heard his message loud and clear. A few more thrusts, and Vespa granted Colette his wish as the tip of her cock pushed into his chamber. That caused the hive knight to cum, and cum hard, spraying the sheets with his seed as he tightened around Vespa’s cock like a vice. That was all it took to send her over the edge as well, the first of her eggs making its way down the tight passage. It popped out of her cock and into Colette, and was followed by another, a third, a fourth, a fifth, and at that point the knight couldn’t think anymore as each one made him cum, even when there was nothing left in him. Vespa had her hips firmly pressed against his, and was holding on with both hands now to make sure they didn’t separate until each and every egg was out. After the final egg joined the rest, Vespa shot out a stream of cum, filling what room remained inside of Colette.

The two remained connected together as they rode out their highs, soaking up the warmth of their afterglow and of each other. When she started to get too sensitive Vespa pulled out, shuddering as the cool air touched her wet cock as it retracted into her body. Colette whined a little at the loss of her cock, but he knew that he was too sensitive to go another round anyway.

The queen bee helped Colette move up the bed so that they could rest more comfortably. Vespa held Colette close to her as he pulled up the blanket to cover them, sighing contentedly, and wrapped his arms around her in return, "_Thank you, Vespa_.”

"There's no need to thank me Colette," Vespa smiled softly, "But I'm glad you enjoyed it, I did too." She kissed his head, then Colette leaned up and kissed her. Vespa smiled into the kiss, holding her knight a little closer.

Colette smiled in adoration. Once they were back home, things would return to normal. They would have to go back to hiding their relationship, so for now he was going to enjoy their closeness while he could. He squirmed a bit as the eggs settled inside of him, to Vespa's mild amusement as she chuckled, reaching down and rubbing a hand over the slight bulge that they caused. It was such a nice feeling, to be filled like this and to have Vespa's attention solely on Colette for a change.

"You know, maybe one of these days I'll have one of our eggs become the next queen." Vespa mused lazily as she continued to rub Colette's stomach.

Colette looked at Vespa in barely concealed worry, “_Wouldn't that mean that you would be leaving the Hive_…?"

Vespa gave a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I don't plan on going anywhere any time soon, and if I did, I'd make sure to take you with me."

Colette relaxed and smiled at that, “_And I would follow you anywhere, my queen_.”__


	3. Bad end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wrote this before writing chapter two, but wanted to wait until that was ready before posting this. This is almost entirely the same as chapter one, except that it's a bad ending in which Vespa isn't there when Colette is found. How bad could it be? See for yourself X3

The Ancient basin was a place that, despite the quietness, set off every warning bell in Colette’s body, causing him to be on extra high alert as he escorted his queen to the White palace. He stayed as close to her as he could, head turning at any sound whatsoever.

“Colette, you need to calm down.” Vespa remarked, “We’re almost at the palace, and if the Pale King sees how on edge you are, it could set him on edge and affect our negotiations.” In truth, she also felt that something was wrong, but as the queen she had to keep a level head, now more than ever.

Vespa was going to the White palace to discuss a truce with the bugs of Hallownest. She didn’t care for the kingdom, or its king, but she did care for her hive. On more than one occasion her workers had caught or found signs of someone sneaking in and stealing honey. As it turned out, the honey from the Hive was considered a delicacy by the upper castes, who would pay a hefty price for even a small amount. Naturally, this was a huge problem as the honey was the food supply for the entire Hive and having to constantly repair the holes invaders left on the way in and out was a hassle. As soon as she had figured out what was going on, Vespa had sent a message to the Pale King letting him know of this and that she wanted it to stop. To that end, the two monarchs agreed to meet in person and discuss what actions could be taken to avoid any sort of conflict.

“_I’m sorry, my queen, I just have a bad feeling about this place_…” Colette buzzed, looking around again. The lack of any obvious threat should have relaxed him, but that feeling at the back of his mind just wouldn’t go away.

Vespa gave a nod in agreement as they approached the palace, “Hopefully negotiations will go quick and easy so we can return to the Hive as soon as possible.” She looked up at the building in front of them before approaching the guards who let her pass.

Colette followed her, glancing at the strange guards dressed in white armor, “_Are all the bugs in this kingdom like them_?” He buzzed, not bothering to keep quiet as very few bugs outside of the Hive knew their language. The only one who could speak in the common tongue was queen Vespa, who dealt with visiting bugs whenever one showed up.

“No, those guards are actually a creation of the Pale King. I believe he calls them kingsmoulds, though I don't know how he made them.” Vespa hummed, a slight frown on her face.

A soldier that didn’t need to eat or sleep, and could easily be replaced? Colette understood why his queen had decided on negotiating instead of taking a more violent route if that was their potential opponent. He smiled a bit to himself; Vespa was a wise and just ruler and he was honored to be in her service. Being with her helped Colette keep calm, despite the feeling of danger that was lingering.

Not much longer they reached the throne room, where the Pale King was waiting for them on his throne. The hive knight looked at the king with caution. He knew that this was a higher being, and that the Pale King was far more powerful than any of them, but still, Colette had imagined him being much larger in stature than this. It was something of a relief and a disappointment at the same time.

The Pale King stood up as they approached, “Greetings, Vespa. I trust that your trip here went well.” He looked Colette up and down, “And who is this?”

“My trip was fine, and this is Colette, my personal guard.” Vespa looked back at him, “He is more than capable of defending me, no matter where I go.”

Colette felt his chest swell with pride at the comment. He would do anything for his queen, no matter how she treated him, but it was still nice to be appreciated. He gave a small bow to the Pale King in greeting.

The higher being nodded, “Best to err on the side of caution when travelling.”

“That’s something we can agree on.” Vespa straightened her back a bit, “However, we need to get to the reason for our meeting, the theft of honey from the Hive.”

“Let’s take this somewhere a bit more fitting for a meeting than the throne room.” The pale King turned and started walking down a hall, Vespa following behind him and Colette behind her. After a few minutes later they entered a room with a large table and several chairs, “Please, take a seat and let us talk.” The two rulers took a seat at the table across from each other, and Colette stood a few feet behind Vespa.

As the two were talking, Colette took a closer look at the Pale King's knights. There were two in the room with them, both wearing white armor with curved blades on their belts, more kingsmoulds. The bee knight was starting to wonder if the other ruler had any actual bugs fighting for him at this point.

The meeting went on for two hours before Vespa and the Pale King decided it was time for a break. An argument had almost broken out several times, and so far, nothing had been agreed upon, other than that they would get back to the discussion in an hour. For now, a servant showed Vespa and Colette to the rooms the Pale King had prepared for them where they could rest. They were right next to each other, which was a comfort for Colette as it meant that he could get to his queen immediately if she was in trouble.

Colette moved to stand guard of Vespa’s room. At seeing this the bee queen gave her guard a stern look, “You should take this time to rest, the trip here was a long one.” He started to buzz and sign, but Vespa cut him off, “I’ve known you long enough to tell when you’re starting to tire, don’t think otherwise.” Her stern look turned to a gentler, caring one, “It’s just for an hour, I’ll be fine. Besides, I know you are right next door if I need you.”

Although still reluctant to do so, Colette agreed and headed into his room, giving the queen a wave as he opened the door. Vespa smiled softly and returned the wave, going into her room and closing the door behind her. Colette smiled to himself, he was so fortunate to have such an amazing queen.

The room he had been given was larger, and whiter, than Colette was used to. There was a bathroom with a small hot spring, a closet taller than he was, and an admittedly very comfy looking bed. The trip from the Hive to the Ancient basin had been harder than expected, and Vespa had instructed him to get some rest, so why not? Colette placed his nail on top of the dresser before lying down on the bed, a relaxed buzz coming out as he felt his weary and tense muscles loosen up. For the first time since leaving the Hive he wasn’t on edge, it was nice.

The bee knight hadn’t realized that he had fallen asleep until he heard a knock on the door. He sat up with a stretch, a content buzz coming out as everything went back in place, before answering. Vespa was standing there, and she looked annoyed.

“_Is something wrong, my queen? Are you alright_?” Colette buzzed and signed quickly before looking down the hall in both directions.

Before he could go get his nail Vespa sighed and rubbed her head, “I’m fine, just annoyed. Apparently, some sort of emergency came up. Nothing concerning us or the Hive,” She reassured, “But we can’t leave until they’ve got it under control, and further talks about the stolen honey are put on hold.” The exacerbated queen walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, gripping the sheets, “I wasn’t expecting something like this to happen…”

Colette closed the door and walked over, standing tall in front of her, “_My queen, I promise to make sure nothing will happen to you while we are here. Would you like me to send a message to the Hive to inform them of the situation_?”

“No, that won’t be necessary, not yet anyway. If the situation isn’t resolved by tomorrow, then I’ll send word, but for now I don’t want to cause unwanted panic.” She knew that she would be gone for several days, due to the distance, and had left instructions for the Hive on what to do while she was away, so everything should be fine, but she still worried. They’d be stressed without her there, and Vespa didn’t want to make that worse by having them all think she was in trouble.

Colette nodded in agreement, understanding the logic behind her thinking. Before he could respond there was another knock on the door. The knight looked at it in confusion before turning back to Vespa, “Let them in.” She instructed with a sigh.

When the door was opened a servant greeted them with a bow, “His highness the Pale King wishes to see queen Vespa in the meeting room.”

Vespa didn’t make a move to get up, only adjust her posture to give a more regal appearance, “Are we finally going to continue our negotiations?” Colette retrieved his nail, holding it at his side and standing tall.

The servant shifted, “N-No, his highness would like to talk to you about the current threat, he wants to inform you of what is happening.” He explained.

“He better have a good explanation for all of this…” Vespa stood up and made her way to the meeting room, Colette close behind her. There were two guards standing watch outside the meeting room, but not the strange kingsmoulds from before, actual bugs. It was a bit of a relief to see them, it meant that not all the Pale King’s knights were artificial beings.

Both guards bowed to Vespa, “Hello your majesty, his highness the Pale King is waiting inside for you.” Colette moved to head in, but the guard stopped him, “I’m sorry, but the king insists that only queen Vespa be allowed in.”

What?! No, no way, he was not going to leave his queen alone in such an unfamiliar place! Colette let out a loud warning buzz, causing the servant to flinch and step back, but a hand on the knight’s shoulder stopped him from taking any further action, “Colette, it’s fine, I’m sure this won’t take too long. While I’m busy see if you can help with the emergency, the sooner it’s resolved the sooner we can get back to the matter at hand.” Vespa gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze before returning her attention to the guards, “What can you tell us of the situation?”

The guards looked at each other for a moment before one spoke up, “Something from the abyss has gotten into the palace. The bug who spotted it said that it looked like a black blob, but unfortunately that’s all we really know. You’ll have to speak to the king to learn more.”

Vespa nodded and looked at Colette, “Take a look around, and return here when you’re done. If you find something, be careful if you decide to approach it.”

“_Yes, my queen_.” Colette nodded, then turned to the guards. He couldn’t speak common tongue, so instead he did his best to signal to keep Vespa safe at all costs. The guards didn’t seem to get it, but Vespa explained it to them, giving her knight a small smile as she did. It wasn't for lack of trying that Colette couldn't speak common tongue, it was like that for the rest of the Hive too.

After watching his queen go into the meeting room, and seeing that there were several guards, all actual bugs, in there for protection, the bee knight made his way to explore the palace. It was as large on the inside as it looked on the outside, and it looked large to begin with, and with everything being white it was a bit tricky to remember where he had already been. He stayed on the same floor as the meeting room, figuring that if nothing else it kept him closer to Vespa than if he were to check all over the place.

Eventually, Colette found himself back in the throne room. He had checked just about everywhere he could on this floor but had found nothing. He sighed in frustration, he had to find this threat before it could hurt Vespa! If anything ever happened to her, he would never forgive himself…

Just as he was thinking of returning to the meeting room, Colette saw something move out of the corner of his eye next to the throne. He quickly turned and made his way over to it, but whatever had caught his attention was already gone. The knight looked to see if there was anyone else in the room before moving the throne so he could see behind it, surprised to see that there was a hidden passage with stairs leading down. If he listened closely, Colette could make out a strange noise coming from it. With a firm grip on his nail, the Hive knight carefully made his way down the steps. The narrow passage, that looked to have been carved out of the rock, was illuminated by lumafly lanterns which casted eerie shadows on the walls, and the somewhat low ceiling forced him to duck his head. Colette knew that he clearly wasn’t supposed to be here, but he was too far to turn back now. Besides, with how cramped it was he’d have to get out on the other side before he could turn anyway.

The passage led into a large room filled with all sorts of strange things. The tables were strewn with pieces of white armour that Colette recognized as belonging to the kingsmoulds, and the shelves were filled with tools and miscellaneous bits and bobs. To the far side of the room was a large container with black stains and the Pale King’s crest on the front of it, and a large mould of some kind. Upon closer inspection, there appeared to be the same black stains on it as the container, and a bit of black gunk on it as well. A nearby stone journal described it as void, though that didn’t really help much.

Colette scraped a bit of the residue off the mould with the end of his nail and held it close to get a better look at it. Without even touching it he could tell that it was cold, and was it… was it moving? The bee could swear that it was moving, just enough for him to notice. He tried to fling the void off, but no matter how he shook his nail the black goo just insisted on staying. He swung the nail a few more times, being careful not to accidentally hit anything, but it still stuck on.

He was so distracted, that it wasn’t until Colette felt something cold wrap around his leg that he noticed he wasn’t alone. He looked down, his eyes widening at the sight of the void that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. He tried stabbing it with his nail to get it to let go, but the weapon got stuck. Colette grunted and kept pulling but his nail wouldn’t come out.

He put as much strength into the next pull as he could, so much so that when the void suddenly released its hold on the weapon Colette fell onto his back, his nail tumbling just out of reach. Colette rolled over onto his stomach and pulled himself forward to try and grab it, but black tendrils pulled him back just as his fingers grazed the handle. They wrapped around his wrists, yanking him back hard into the black mass. The bee cried out in shock at the coldness as void pinned him down to the floor.

Part of the mass separated but Colette was too focused on trying to get free to notice. Every time he got a part of himself free the tendrils would just pin another part down. It was a struggle to even get back up into a sitting position, but he was slowly getting free, if he could just-

A loud crack coming from the large container disrupted his thoughts, and Colette only had a moment to realize what had happened before a wave of void washed over him, flooding out from the break and pushing him onto his back. There was no escape for him now, as every part of him was held down by thick tendrils that were growing in number by the second. 

Colette struggled as much as he could, twisting and turning as tendrils tore off his armour and tossed it over to where his nail was lying. Without it he felt much more exposed, and the black tendrils creeping up and over him didn’t help with that feeling. Two wrapped around his wrists, pinning them above his head. Colette let out a gasp as more tendrils started to caress and explore his body. Two worked their way up his legs, wrapping around and slowly spreading them. Colette tried to keep his legs together, but the void wasn’t having it and roughly pulled them apart, causing the knight to wince in pain.

If there was any doubt about what the tendrils wanted, it became obvious when one moved between Colette's legs and started searching for his slit. Colette let out a groan of indignation as the void worked its way in and started trying to coax his cock out, squirming and pushing in deeper until it made contact with the sexual organ. Colette bit back a moan as the thin tendril started rubbing all over his cock, causing it to become hard and slide out of his body.

The thin tendril was replaced by a thicker one that wrapped around his member, stroking with a firm squeeze. The knight couldn’t bite back the resulting moan that time and shuddered as another tendril teased the head. Despite him trying to fight it off and resist, the actions were starting to feel good, if the twitching of his cock was an indication. The tendril stroking him started pulsing and moving faster, trying to provoke a reaction out of Colette.

The proud knight did his best to hold back, even as more void tendrils started partaking in his body, but he couldn’t hold out much longer. Between the honey theft, dealing with the thieves they caught, and the subsequent trip from the Hive to the White palace, Colette hadn’t had much… alone time, recently, and was feeling pent up. One, two, three more firm strokes had him cumming with a loud moan, head thrown back. The tendril kept stroking him through it, milking out as much as it could until it was over.

Colette hoped that the void would let him go at that point, but that wasn't going to happen. The tendrils holding his legs open tightened their hold, as another one moved under his cock, and the knight let out a startled cry as the cold tendril started prodding his ass. Colette shook his head and started struggling, thrashing around as much as he could against the invader.

A thick tendril formed, looping over his neck and rejoining the mass before pressing down on Colette's throat like a noose. Colette choked and gasped for breath and kept trying to struggle, but the lack of air had his head swimming. Once he stopped resisting so much, the void loosened up on his neck, allowing Colette to breathe again. He coughed and gasped, but the void didn't let go of his throat, still tight enough to be a reminder that it had all the power here.

The tendril at the bee's ass pushed into him, it felt so thick, yet it moved through him as easily as water. It pushed in deeper than Colette knew something could go. Not only that, but it kept getting thicker, up to the point that the knight started to fear that he would get torn apart if it grew any more.

The void only waited for a second before pulling out most of the way, then thrusting back in fully, repeating the action at its own pace, with little concern over how its victim felt. Colette cried out with each inward thrust, trembling as the void twisted and wriggled inside of him, leaving no part of him untouched. It was reaching every part of Colette that made him feel good, and despite his protests, his body was responding outside of his control.

Colette’s hips bucked as he felt himself reaching climax for the second time that day. Just as he was at the edge, a thin tendril wrapped itself around the base of his cock tightly to prevent the knight from cumming. He felt embarrassed at the small whine that escaped his lips as he was denied his release but screamed in pleasure a moment later when the tendril in his ass hit Colette’s prostate. More moans and cries of pleasure burst out as the void started actively aiming for that spot, flushing out any rational thoughts as he was drowned in the sensation.

The whispering sound was getting louder, to the point that Colette couldn’t hear anything else other than his own labored moans and the sound the tendril made as it slammed back into him. The knight couldn’t even think to try and beg for it to stop anymore. He could barely focus on anything around him at all, just desperately trying not to give in completely to the pleasure. Even though the void was cold Colette felt so hot, and the difference just made him even more sensitive.

Just when he thought it was too much, that his mind would break, the tendril shrunk a bit on size, but before Colette could feel relief a second one wormed in, filling him right up again. Colette's voice cracked and his body instinctively tightened around the two black appendages. They just kept going, stretching Colette to his limits, physically and mentally, and he didn't know how much more he could take. He was still being kept from orgasm by the tendril around his cock, but he wanted to cum so badly! He wanted to cum he wanted to cum he wanted to-!

_“Do you want to become my personal guard?”_

_Colette looked up at Vespa in confusion and disbelief. When he had been summoned to the throne room, he had fully expected for Vespa to tell him that he had to leave. Afterall, what good was a bee that couldn't fly? His wings hadn't grown right, at most he could get a few inches off the ground, but even that was a huge effort to accomplish._

_"You… you want me to be your personal guard? Y-you…" Colette choked a bit on his words, his buzzing coming out quietly, "You want me to stay…?"_

_It was Vespa's turn to look confused, "Huh? Colette, what has you thinking that I would ever want you to leave in the first place?"_

_Colette couldn't bring himself to meet her eyes, "Because, I am useless to the Hive. My wings are too weak to support flight for more than a few seconds." He frowned, looking down at the floor, "Why would you possibly want to keep me around?"_

_Vespa was silent for a moment before speaking, "Colette, look at me." He briefly hesitated before doing so, his nerves all tangled up as Vespa stood up and walked to him. She didn't fly, or hover, or use her wings at all, she purposefully chose to walk to him._

_"Colette, you are a part of the Hive, and are just as important as anyone else here. I want you to stay, and I want you to be my guard." She stopped in front of him, "I've seen you during training, your skills are well above those in your group, and you're stronger than many of them too." Vespa gave a reassuring smile, "Why wouldn't I want you as my guard?"_

_The knight couldn't describe the amount of gratitude he felt for being offered the position of the queen's guard, and for being allowed to stay despite his deformity. Colette got down on one knee, looking up at her loyally, "Than, it would be my honour to serve as your personal guard, my queen."_

_Vespa smiled softly, causing Colette's heart to beat faster, "I'm pleased that you've agreed. Now come, there are some preparations that need to be made if you're going to be by my side at all times.”_

That memory, it was from when Vespa made him her guard. Colette hadn't thought of that in such a long time, the feeling of resignation about leaving the Hive, the confusion and relief when that wasn't the case, and… that feeling in his chest when Vespa had smiled at him… Would he ever see his home again? Would… would he ever see her again? What Colette wouldn't do, just to see her smile one more time…

He shivered as a tendril gently ran over his cheek, wiping away the tears that Colette hadn't even noticed. Had that memory caused him to start crying? Before he could try to reason things, the tendril shot into his mouth, causing Colette to gag on the foul-tasting appendage. He tried to bite down, but it filled his mouth so much that he couldn't get his jaw to move around it. A hard thrust caused Colette to moan around the void filling his mouth and bring his attention back fully to the tendrils.

Colette's brain felt like it was turning to mush with all these overwhelming sensations, and he was losing all ability to think properly. Despite that sudden memory having given him a reason to try and fight again, Colette found himself sinking into the pleasure, hips starting to buck up into the void tendril wrapped around his cock. As if sensing that he was on the verge of losing, the tendril finally loosened its grasp, allowing him to cum. The bee knight screamed in pleasure around the tendril in his mouth as he climaxed harder than he had ever done so before, the sticky fluid hitting his chest from the force of it.

The void didn’t let up though, continuing to use Colette’s body as it saw fit. He was so sensitive from finally cumming but there was nothing he could do other than ride it out. The void tendril in his mouth pushed in deeper, going into his throat and treating it like the tendril in his ass was treating that hole, rough and without regard for Colette’s feelings on the matter. Even so, he couldn’t stop feeling pleasure from the rough treatment, even though on some level Colette knew that this should all hurt. He was rocking against the void, trying to get more pleasure as his body started to feel more like putty than a solid form. The knight even started to suckle on the void filling his mouth, welcoming more of it into both ends to mess his head up more.

The tendrils restraining his hands finally let go, and Colette thought to try and fight back… but that was quickly overpowered by a burning desire to be filled even more. It was like the whispering that was overpowering all other sounds was commanding him to give in, to become one with the void, and acting on that impulse he gripped the tendril in his mouth to try and coax more in as his ass squeezed the tendrils that were filling it.

Just let go, just become part of the void, have no more worries, no stress, no duty, no thoughts, just pleasurable drifting into nothingness. No more worrying about thieves stealing honey, no more worrying about the Hive, no more worrying about the safety of…

…Of who again…?

There was a name on the tip of his tongue, but the taste of void washed it away. There was the sound of their laugh, but it was overpowered by the whispering voices. There was the memory of a face, of a smile…

But all Colette could see was blackness.

He let go, unable to hold out any longer against the assault on his senses. The void sensed this and let go of Colette, who made no move to try and escape now that the restrains were gone. In fact, he started pushing his hips down onto the tendrils in his ass, squeezing them and moaning loudly as his sense of reason dissolved.

Colette was so lost to the void tendrils, that he didn't even notice when the Pale King walked into the room. His eyes widened at the bizarre sight in front of him, but the higher being was also curious. In all of his research, he had never seen void act like this.

Cautious to not get caught, the Pale King stepped closer to the bee and waved a hand in front of his face to try and get his attention. Colette barely paid him any mind, glancing at him for a second before moaning around the tendril in his mouth and sucking it enthusiastically.

The Pale King looked at the void itself, and was surprised to see that it wasn't paying him any attention either. Usually, the strange black substance was hostile and would attack anything that got too close, yet now it was solely focused on Colette…

He hummed in thought for a moment, and then nodded to himself, "This could be valuable research…" the higher being grinned, "I just have to make sure no one will come looking for you first."

After a moment of looking around, the Pale King saw Colette's nail and armor lying on the floor. He walked over and picked up the weapon, "This will do."

Colette cried out in pleasure, causing the higher being to look over at him with a chuckle, "Clearly you won't mind me taking this." He left Colette's armor where it was as he headed back to the stairs, pausing for a moment to get his story straight in his head and put on a calm face.

It wasn't until a few hours later that the Pale King returned. During that Colette had came several times, and exhaustion was finally catching up to him. The king looked down at him, grin returning as Colette started to pass out, "Sleep well, you're going to be here for a long time."

As the Pale King had said, Colette hadn't seen the outside of the secret workshop in… how long had he been there now? Not that he could be bothered to care. The only thing Colette cared about now was how to best get the void tendrils to keep fucking him. He could take several of them into his ass at a time, and the bee's gag reflex was almost nonexistent now. A special cell had been made to keep him, and the void fucking him, contained in a corner of the room. It was covered by a thick blanket to block out light and was only removed when the Pale King wanted to do tests or experiments. The rest of the time it wasn't moved, aside from when a kingsmould brought Colette food. The Pale King had been keeping his experiment a closely guarded secret from everyone, even from the White Lady and his five protectors.

Colette was rocking his hips down onto the large tendril that was fucking him at the moment, moaning and gasping as it hit every spot of him that felt good. He had been molded by the void to suit its wants, and the bee (he couldn't even remember what a 'knight' was anymore) had gotten more and more skilled at pleasing it. He winced as the blanket was lifted and pushed out of the way, letting in light that momentarily blinded Colette before he went back to fucking, eyes closed now as the Pale King spoke.

"I see you're enjoying yourself, as always." The wyrm smirked, "Do you know how long it has been now, how long you've been here?" Colette shook his head before throwing it back as he came again, the sticky fluid making a further mess of the cage.

"It's been two months. Two months you've been in this cage, but I doubt you even noticed it." The Pale King smirked, "Vespa still thinks that if she keeps sending scouts into the Abyss that she'll find you, even though they haven't found any trace of you." His smirk grew, "Do you even remember who Vespa is? Or has your brain been completely replaced by void?"

Vespa… a faint, almost impossible to hear murmur told him that the name Vespa was important, but Colette couldn't think of why. Was Vespa even a bug, or was it a thing? If it was a thing, Colette hoped that it would join in with the void to fuck him. He groaned at the thought of being filled even more, a visible shudder running through him.

"Somehow I'm not surprised. Regardless, it's time for today's test." The wyrm grabbed a jar off of the table and held it up, examining the contents. It was filled with void that he had collected from the Abyss, which the Pale King had infused with some of his own magic. It hadn't been easy, but if this worked then it would be all worth it.

The Pale King removed the lid and tossed the opened jar into the cage next to Colette. After a moment, the void in it crawled out and joined the larger mass. The bee gasped as a rush of soul shot through him, the sudden energy combined with a hit to his sweet spot causing him to white out for a moment in pleasure as he came hard.

After that, a voice started speaking directly into Colette's brain. It told him to obey the Pale King, that doing so would lead to greater pleasure. It melded in with the whispering voices that already dominated his every thought, and Colette couldn't put up any resistance even if he wanted to.

_Obey the Pale King. Obey the Pale King. Obey. Obey. Obey obey obey obey obey obey obey obey_

The Higher being watched to see how he would react to the new void. He had been worried that the existing void would reject it, but fortunately that didn't seem to be the case.

"Colette, look here." Colette did as he was told, looking up at the Pale King. He kept rocking his hips into the void, but didn't look away like he usually did, "Come closer, on your knees." It took the former knight some effort to coordinate his limbs to do so, but after a bit he was sitting on his knees at the edge of the cage, panting and moaning as the void had followed him along.

The Pale King grinned, it had worked! He now had at least some control over Colette. Now to see just how far that control went. The Pale King pulled out his two cocks, one placed above the other. Colette moaned at the sight of them, they were long and thick, and even though he knew they couldn't get as deep as the tendrils, the voice told him they would feel good, better than anything else.

"I don't think I need to tell you what to do now, right?" Before the Pale King could even finish his sentence, Colette had leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the lower cock.

Colette hummed happily around it and reached up to grip the other cock, stroking it out of sync with his sucking. Colette started slowly at first, running his tongue over every inch of the other's member, savoring the slightly salty taste it had. It wasn't cold like the void was, but it had a weight to it that felt good in his mouth. The bee hummed around the appendage as he took in a little bit more each time he went down.

"Mmmm, that's it~" The Pale King held onto Colette's head with one hand, while the other gripped one of his antennae. Colette gasped as the higher being tugged on it, running his fingers over the sensitive antenna firmly to encourage Colette to keep going.

The void fucking Colette thrust deep into him, causing him to moan loudly as it hit his sweet spot. The Pale King moaned at the vibrations that went sent through him, and firmly tugged on the antenna while pushing Colette's head down. He didn't gag, only swallowed down what he was given with a pleased groan.

Colette started bouncing on the tendril inside him as his climax was approaching. He wanted to be filled from both ends, with void from the one, and the Pale King's cum from the other. He tightened his hold on the wyrm's cock and stroked faster, swallowing and humming around the one he was sucking, looking up at the Pale King adoringly.

The higher being bit his lip, holding back a groan. The Pale King was enjoying the sight of Colette like this more than he thought he would. For some reason, the fact that Colette had chosen to stay, abandoning his duties and previous life, to be a fuck toy for void turned him on immensely. To see a bug so dedicated to their tribe, to their queen, turn their back on them for something like this…

It wasn’t much longer until Colette moaned loudly, cumming and doing what he could to get the Pale King to completion as well. He swallowed his cock down to the base, and that pushed the wyrm to his peak. The Pale King moaned as he came down Colette’s throat and filled his stomach with cum.

Colette slowly pulled back, the tip of the Pale King’s cock coming out of his mouth with a soft pop as a stream of cum hit him in the face, matching the streaks of cum that his other cock had shot onto Colette’s back. The bee looked up at him, one eye closed so that cum wouldn’t get in it, and licked his lips.

The Pale King took a moment to catch his breath, enjoying the high he got. Once he came down, he looked at Colette. The bee was covered in cum and void, with tendrils still pushed deep into his ass, continuing to toy with his body. Anyone with a working brain would have felt humiliated to be in this position, and yet the former knight just moaned and smiled in a daze.

Yes, this had been worth the risk of lying to Vespa, presenting Colette’s nail to her as if he had just found it lying on the ground with no other sight of him. Now, Colette was the Pale King’s personal experimental toy, and the best part?

Colette loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this, even if it kicked me in the butt a few times when it came to coming up with ideas. ^^; Either way, I'm glad I got to make at least one person's day with this! Here's a link to the subreddit if you want to see more Hollow Knight smut.
> 
> Subreddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/Hollow_Knight_R34/


End file.
